Me And Mrs. Jones (song)
"Me and Mrs. Jones" is a soul song written by Kenny Gamble, Leon Huff and Cary Gilbert. It describes an extramarital affair between a man and his lover, Mrs. Jones. The song was originally recorded by Billy Paul. It has been covered by Michael Bublé, among others. Billy Paul version "Me and Mrs. Jones" was a number-one single originally performed by Billy Paul, recorded and released in 1972 on CBS Records' Philadelphia International imprint. The single, included on the album 360 Degrees of Billy Paul, was written by Cary 'Hippy' Gilbert, Kenny Gamble, and Leon Huff. It describes an extramarital affair between a man and his lover, Mrs. Jones. The single became Paul's only number-one single on the Billboard Hot 100, peaking at that position for three weeks in December 1972. "Me and Mrs. Jones" also achieved this feat on Billboard's R&B Singles chart, remaining at the number-one position for four weeks. It replaced "I Am Woman" by Helen Reddy and was replaced by Carly Simon's "You're So Vain". Michael Bublé version "'''Me and Mrs. Jones" was later covered by Canadian crooner Michael Bublé, and released as the second single from his third major-label studio album, Call Me Irresponsible. The song is a collaboration with Bublé's then-girlfriend, Emily Blunt, who appears at the end of the track to perform the final verse. Background Michael's version of "Me and Mrs. Jones" was well received by critics, with Okayplayer stating, "He skillfully portrays the pain of this song’s affair and his take on the final verse could stand with anyone else’s." Additionally, the single was promoted by its performance during Michael's AOL Sessions performances. The track has also been performed at many of his concerts. Due to Michael's split with girlfriend Emily shortly before the single's was due for release, the release was cancelled, the physical single pulled, and little to no promotion for the song was undertaken. Thus, "Me and Mrs. Jones" was not eligible to chart in any major music charts, however, it did chart in Switzerland due to strong downloads from the album. A short promotional music video was first broadcast on French television channels during April 2007. The clip alternates between scenes of Bublé performing by the window, in the dark, as it rains, used in the official music video, and scenes of a blonde woman during a day at the beach, horseback riding and watching the sunset as the clip ends. The official music video was first broadcast during July 2007. It consists mainly of the scenes Bublé standing performing by the window, as seen in the French promotional clip. Some scenes show a brunette woman, representing "Mrs. Jones". Some shots from the promotional video of "Lost" were also used, particularly the ones where Michael is sitting on a white bed. The video was directed by Sean Turrell.http://www.veoh.com/collection/Michael-Bubl--Music-Videos/watch/v16513256hyk5dFQ3 Tracklisting * UK CD single #1 (Withdrawn) # "Me and Mrs. Jones" (Album Version) - 4:33 # "It's All in The Game" - 2:36 * UK CD single #2 (Withdrawn) # "Me and Mrs. Jones" (Album Version) - 4:33 # "Dream A Little Dream" - 3:08 # "Me and Mrs. Jones" (Live Version) - 4:48 Chart performance Other notable recordings A cover of the song was also a hit for the 1970s group The Dramatics. Their version peaked at number 47 on the pop charts and number 4 on the R&B charts in 1974. It has also been covered by Andy Abraham, George Huff, Head, Sarah Jane Morris, Johnny Mathis, Hall & Oates, the experimental rock band Sun City Girls, Amii Stewart, the soul band Tower of Power, François Pérusse (a parody version called "Guy A Un Bicycle Jaune"), and Stevie Wonder. The song was comically inverted by Sandra Bernhard into a lesbian scenario on her 1987 live album and subsequent film Without You I'm Nothing. This song was recorded by Freddie Jackson in 1992. Coolio recorded a version on his album Gangsta's Paradise, entitled "A Thing Goin' On". It was used as a sample on Mary J. Blige's "Mr. Wrong" in 2011. Bobby Brown sampled the song in his first number 1 solo hit, "Girlfriend", in 1986. Cross platform supergroup Tower Of Power also released a cover version on their Great American Soulbook album in 2009. Patrick Stump has played this song on a few nights of his tour during a piano solo. On an episode of A Different World, an Italian waiter sings a terrible version of the song while serenading Walter and Jaleesa on their date. In Other Media The song was used in the film Bridget Jones's Diary, but was not included on the soundtrack release. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0243155/soundtrack See also *List of number-one R&B hits (United States) *R&B number-one hits of 1972 (USA) References Category:Songs